World Three's Ultimate Revenge!
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY! Megaman NT Warrior season 2. Dedicated to CheesyWonder221, but everyone can read. World Three's mission: Permanently delete Internet City by spreading a deadly virus and Roll is kidnapped. Continued summary inside. No flames please and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

World Three's Ultimate Revenge!

Starter A/N: Hey everyone. This is Alisi Thorndyke with another Megaman fic for you to hopefully enjoy. This story takes place in the NT Warrior season 2 universe and is a Lan/Maylu and Megaman/ Roll romance fic. I would like to apologize greatly, in advance, if this isn't what you guys are use to. Please don't flame me if you aren't use to the following story. This fic is dedicated to CheesyWonder221, but everyone is welcome to read. If nothing else, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman and you all know this.

Summary: World Three's mission: To permanently delete Internet City by spreading a deadly virus and Roll is kidnapped. Will Megaman be able to stop the spreading of the virus and save Roll in time? Plus a Net Navi from Megaman's past returns, but he did he return a friend or foe?

Chapter 1: Net City News

It's a sunny Saturday morning in Dentech City. The weather conditions are reasonably warm and and the sky is crystal clear blue.

Hikari Residence

Lan is sound asleep as he now turns on his right side and Megaman is asleep as well as he rests on the computer monitor screen. Both Net Op and Net Navi are sound asleep with only the sounds of their snoring echoing through the room. More of Lan's then Megaman's.

Sakurai Residence

Maylu is awake and is making her bed with Roll sitting on the screen of the PET.

"I can't believe Net City is having a tournament that is allowing unlicensed net battlers to use battle chips in the arena." Roll says with excitement as Maylu continues making her bed. "I thought they would never do that, but now that they are, I am so exited."

Maylu now finishes making her bed and turns to Roll.

"I guess they are trying to find net battlers that are worthy of getting a license." Maylu replies as she takes a seat on the edge of her bed. "That's my only guess."

"I guess that would be why." Roll speaks. "But I can't wait to go see it today with Megaman."

"Well, while you and Megaman are doing that, me and Lan have something that we have to do today." Maylu replies to Roll with a smile.

"What will you two be doing today?" Roll inquires.

Well, first we have to do our essays that are due monday and after that, probably go to Higsby's shop to check out the rare chips that he has in stock." Maylu answers Roll. "So while you and Megaman are watching the tournament, me and Lan will be tied up doing that."

"Alright." Roll speaks. "Do you think Lan is up right now?"

"I don't know, but if he isn't, then I'll just have to wake him." Maylu replies as she stands from sitting and begins heading towards the desk.

"Should I send Megaman a message letting him know that we are coming?" Roll inquires.

"Nah." Maylu replies as she now reaches the desk. "I want to catch Lan in his sleep state and then wake him up."

"Alright." Roll replies.

Having reaching the desk, Maylu grabs her PET from the desk top and her back back from the desk chair. With that, Maylu now begins heading towards the exit of her room. Reaching it, Maylu now exits the room and begins down the stairs.

Hikari Residence

Mr. and Mrs. Hikari are in the dinning room, sitting at the table and are drinking coffee while talking amoung themselves.

"So my boss says that I work too much over time and decided to give me three weeks off with pay." Mr. Hikari says as he takes another sip of his coffee. "He is right about one thing, I do work too much."

"That's great news dear." Mrs. Hikari replies with a smile as she now takes another sip of her coffee. "It's good he recognized that and gave you some off time."

"I'll say." Mr. Hikari speaks. "I surely needed this break."

The two continues chatting when suddnely a knock occurs at the front door, interrupting the couple's conversation.

"I'll get it." Mr. Hikari says as he now stands from sitting and begins making his way to the front door. Continuing to the door and now reaching it, Mr. Hikari opens the door and spots Maylu.

"Good Morning Mr. Hikari." Maylu greets with a smile. "Is Lan awake?"

"Good morning Maylu." Mr. Hikari greets to her with a smile. "I'm not sure if he is, but you can head on up."

"Alright." Maylu replies as she now enters and begins heading for the staircase. Mr. Hikari closes the door as Maylu begins heading up the stairs.

Continuing up the stairs and now reaching the top, Maylu heads straight for Lan's room. Now arriving at the door, Maylu knocks. After a minute of waiting, Maylu doesn't hear a response to her knock. Knocking once more, Maylu begins waiting for a response. Not hearing a response this time, Maylu decides to go in. Placing her hand on the knob, Maylu turns it as she quietly begins opening the door. Continuing to open the door, and now having it open just enough, Maylu pokes her head into the room and spots Lan in bed with his face resting in the pillow with his right arm hanging over the side of the bed.

Shaking her head, Maylu now enters the room and begins heading for his bed. Now arriving at his bed side, Maylu begins shaking Lan lightly.

"Lan, wake up." Maylu speaks in a soft tone.

Feeling the shake, Lan now turns over onto his back.

"Just five more minutes mom." Lan sleep talks.

Having heard that, Maylu lightly giggles as she now begins thinking of a way to wake Lan. Continuing to think, Maylu now comes up with an idea as a sly smile crossing her lips.

"I can't believe I was able to get a hold of this one of a kind rare battle chip!" Maylu announces in a loud tone. "This is so cool!"

After saying that, Lan's eyes now shoot open as he quickly sits up. Turning around, Lan now spots Maylu.

"Tell me you got the Dash Attack battle chip." Lan speaks up with anxiousness in his voice. "I have been trying to get ahold of that chip for weeks."

"I don't have a rare battle chip Lan." Maylu replies.

"You don't?" Lan inquires in disappointment. "Then why did you say you did?"

"I only said that to wake you up." Maylu replies. "It was the only way because you didn't respond to my knocking and my shaking you."

"Awe man, no rare battle chip." Lan whines as he now lies back down. "And had I known you were here, I would have woken up. Well, as long as I'm up, what time is it?"

Turning to the clock on the desk, Maylu spots the time and it reads: 11:15am.

"11:15am." Maylu answers as she now turns back to Lan.

Sitting up, Lan throws the covers back as he now swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"So what brings you here this early?" Lan inquires as he yawns.

"I hardly call this early." Maylu replies. "But anyway, Roll wants to go to Net City with Megaman and watch an unlicensed net battle tournament that they are holding and while they are doing that, I figured that we could head to the library to work on our essays that are due Monday."

"We have an essay to turn in on Monday?" Lan inquires in confusion. "I don't remember Ms. Mari assigning that."

"That's because you were asleep in class again." Maylu reminds him.

"Is that all we have to do for monday?" Lan asks.

"Yep." Maylu answers him. "And after we finish our essays, then we can go to higsby's shop to check out the new shipment of rare chips."

"Sounds good to me." Lan speaks as he now stands and yawns once more.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do." Maylu says she now heads over to Lan's desk. Reaching the desk, Maylu now pulls the cord from her PET and connects the plug to Lan's computer monitor, jacking Roll in. Roll now appears on the monitor screen just as Megaman is waking up. Opening his eyes, Megaman now spots Roll standing in front of him.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Roll greets to Megaman with a smile.

"Good Morning to you too." Megaman greets back to Roll with a smile as he yawns. Now getting to his feet, Megaman stretches.

"So, what brings you here?" Megaman inquires to Roll.

"Well, Net City is having an unlicensed tournament at the arena where the navi's are allowed to use battle chips." Roll answers Megaman. "And I wanted you to come with me."

"The Net City administration are actually going to let navi's use battle chips at the arena?" Megaman inquires. "I thought they didn't allow them."

"Well, today they are." Roll replies in excitement. "For once we can watch a battle without actually being in one."

"I can agree with you there." Megaman says with a nod. "And sure, I'll come with you."

"Thanks Megaman." Roll thanks him.

"Lan, me and Roll are going to head off to Net City now." Megaman informs Lan as Lan now arrives at the computer. "We'll be back later."

"Ok, have fun." Lan confirms with a smile.

Roll and Megaman now teleports off the monitor screen. Maylu disconnects her PET cord from Lan's monitor and turns to Lan.

"Well, that does it for them." Maylu speaks. "Now, it's down to just us."

"Alright." Lan replies. "Give me 5 minutes to get ready and then I'll be down."

"Ok." Maylu says as she now begins heading for the exit of the room. Now reaching the exit, Maylu leaves the room and closes the door behind her as she now heads down stairs to wait for Lan.

A/N: Ok new story people and I hoped you all liked chapter. Boring I know, but it's only chapter 1. No real action yet, but as the story continues, it will get better. You have my word. As usual, please no flames and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	2. Plans For Destruction

Chapter 2: Plans of Destruction

'Megaman and Roll went to the Internet City Tournament, while they're net op's take care of buisness of their own for the day.'

World Three's HQ

At world's three's headquarters, Dr. Wily is scolding Maddy, Count Zapp, and Mr. Match about their failed attempt to annihilate Megaman yet again.

"You three have failed me once again, to terminate that little blue pest!" Dr. Wily continues scolding the three. "It isn't that hard to corner him, but apparently to you three, he is! I don't know why I even bother to send you three on such a simple mission because you can never do it right!" (I hope he's not realizing this now)

"Dr. Wily, sir, I was sure that my Cyber Dome trap would have done the job this time." Count Zap speaks up.

"Silence!" Dr. Wily shouts as he now slams the tip of his cane on the ground, silencing Count Zap. "As much confidence as you put into that plan of yours, you see now what a complete failure and waste of time that was!"

"I'm with you on that one doc." Maddy speaks. "I knew count zapped-brain's plan was a failure from the start."

"If you knew my plan was such a failure, then why did you pitch in to help?" Count Zap inquires to Maddy as he now turns to her.

"Only to humor you." Maddy replies with a sly smile as she now turns to Count Zap. "Someone had to."

"Why you.." Count Zap begins, but is immediately cut off by Dr. Wily slamming the tip of his cane on the ground once more, silencing their argument.

"Quiet, the both of you!" Dr. Wily demands as Maddy and Count Zap now turn to him. "Now, since you three can't seem do the job of getting rid of Megaman yourselves, then I have come up with a sure fire method that I know will!"

"What's that Dr. Wily?" Mr. Match Inquires.

"I'm so glad you asked." Dr. Wily replies to him in a calm tone. "While witnessing all of your combined failed attempts to eliminate the little blue bomber, I've devised not only a fail safe method that will get the job done, but this will be one net battle that Megaman won't win!"

Turning away from the three, Dr. Wily now turns around behind him, to a sheet that is covering what appears to be a screen. Grabbing a hold of the sheet, Dr. Wily forcefully pulls the sheet from what it is covering and a bluish green, 6 legged, spider like creature with large sharp claws that are resting at it's sides and has sharp spikes sprouting from it's back is revealed on a wide computer screen. The creature is motionless and it's small slanted eyes are closed.

"I would like to introduce you three to my creation that I call 'The Detentation Virus'." Dr. Wily introduces as he now turns back to the three.

"A virus?" Count Zap inquires in confusion. "Megaman is able to defeat any virus attack that occurs in Net City."

"That maybe true, but this isn't just any ordinary virus and Megaman won't be faced with just any ordinary virus attack." Dr. Wily replies to Count Zap. "This virus has been fully equipped with the most highly intergrated cybernetic techology with only one mission, To annihilate Internet City, but most importantly, delete Megaman once and for all!

"Dr. Wily, I don't mean to question you sir." Mr. Match begins. "But wouldn't that count as two missions?"

"No, it's all one mission." Dr. Wily answers Mr. Match. "You see, once I release the virus into Internet City, Megaman will dive right in, try to stop the virus and in the process, the virus will crush him. This virus is extremely powerful and I highly doubt that little blue pipsqueek will be able to stop it."

"That's a brilliant idea Dr. Wily." Count Zap speaks up.

"Yeah, It's way better then the plan that Count Zap came up with." Maddy speaks with a grin.

Count Zap turns to Maddy as he releases a low growl.

"I know it is." Dr. Wily replies. "Now depsite all of your past failures, sadly, I'm going to need your assistance with this plan. I want you three to send your navis to Internet City and cause a diversion until I unleash the virus onto the city. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir." Maddy, Count Zap, and Mr. Match say in unison.

"Good." Dr. Wily says with delight. "Now, I want that diversion to be put into effect immediately and do not disappoint me this time!"

Turning away from the three, Dr. Wily now turns back to the computer screen, to the virus.

"You are dismissed." Dr. Wily says in an emotionless tone.

Mr. Match, Maddy, and Count Zap now exit the room as Dr. Wily keeps his attention on the virus. An evil grin now crosses his face as he watches the sleeping creature.

"Your time is up Megaman." Dr. Wily speaks as he now begins to chuckle lightly. Continuing to chuckle, his chuckling now turns into full blown hysterical laughter that is now echoing throughout the room.

Lan and Maylu

Lan and Maylu are now on their way to the Dentech Library to work on their essays.

"Ms. Mari gave yet another homework assignment that I wasn't aware of and the bad part about this is, I'm spending my Saturday doing it when I could be net battling ametuars at the Net Battle Arcade." Lan begins complaining.

"You wouldn't have missed her giving the assignment if you would have stayed awake in class and I suggested doing our essays last night, but you insisted on going to the net battle arcade to prove you're the top net battler in Dentech to everyone there." Maylu replies. "The entire city knows already."

"Well, the kids who were there yesterday had no idea who I was, so I had to show them." Lan says as he and Maylu now turn the corner of the avenue they are on. "I blew them away with my net battling skills."

Maylu releases a sigh as the two now arrive at the library.

"So what do we have to do our essays on?" Lan inquires to Maylu as the two now enter the library.

"A historical figure that made an impact on the world." Maylu answers Lan. "I'm going to do my essay on Sir Issac Newton."

"Did she assign us someone to write on or did we have the choice of picking our own?" Lan inquires to Maylu as the two now arrive at the first table.

"We had the choice of picking our own." Maylu answers Lan as she now removes her back pack from her back and places it on the table. "Ms. Mari passed out a list that we could choose from and since you were asleep, I picked George Washington for you. Not only is he easy to look up, but you don't have to do any extensive research on him. I figured I'd save you the trouble of doing extensive work."

"Good looking out Maylu." Lan says as he now turns to Maylu with a smile and places his back pack on the table.

"No problem." Maylu replies to Lan, returning the smile. "But you can't continue to slack off and keep expecting me to pick up the slack for you."

"You're right and I'll do better about that." Lan speaks to Maylu. "You have my word and thanks for covering for me this time."

"Not a problem as always." Maylu says. "Well, we have our work cut out for us, so we better get started."

"Agreed." Lan agrees. "The sooner I finish this essay, the better."

"Well, if you would have taken my suggestion of doing our essays yesterday, then we could be doing something else today, other then visiting Higby's shop." Maylu speaks.

"Believe me, the next time something like this comes up, I'll be sure to listen to you." Lan replies.

"You do know that I'm going to hold you to that, don't you?" Maylu inquires to Lan with a sly grin.

"Some how I knew you were going to." Lan answers Maylu.

"Good." Maylu says. "Now let's get to work."

Lan nods in agreement as the two now begins heading for the book stacks to begin their work.

Cyber World

Megaman and Roll have arrived in Internet City and are at the arena, watching the unlicensed net battle that is taking place at this moment. While the battle is in session, the Dentech and Cyber World's news anchor Ribbita, is narrating every aspect of the battle from the arena's projector screen.

On the battle field is a silvered armored net navi by the name of Discman and a red armored net navi by the name of Flameman. Discman is lying on his back and is hurt pretty badly with Flameman standing over him. By the looks of the battle between the two, Flameman has the upper hand over Discman.

"Oh the intensity!" Ribbita continues narrating the battle. "It appears that Discman is out of the battle and Flameman is the victor, unless Discman manages to pull off a last minute move that will save him!"

"I had no idea that unlicensed net battles were so brutal." Roll comments as she keeps her attention on the battle.

"These battles can get pretty harsh." Megaman replies, also keeping his attention on the battle.

Flameman continues standing over Discman as his right arm and hand now converts to his Flame Cannon.

"Any last words Discman?" Flameman asks with his voice completely void of emotion as he now aims his Flame Cannon in Discman's direction. Flameman now begins charging his cannon.

Discman, knowing what is coming his way, begins struggling to get to his feet and get out of the way of Flameman's incoming attack. Continuing to struggle, Discman can feel his efforts weaking due to the hard impact attacks that injured him earlier in the battle. With his efforts continuing to weaken, Discman's struggling now comes to a crawl as his system shuts down and he becomes

completely motionless.

"You didn't answer my question!" Flameman firmly says to Discman as his flame cannon now finishes charging. "I don't like it when my questions aren't answered when I ask them!"

Discman begins trying to get up once more, but immediately falls back to the ground.

"Light's out Discman!" Flameman speaks in a flat tone. "Torch Flame!"

Flameman now releases his attack and it's heading towards Discman at lighting speed. Not being able to dodge the attack in time, Discman is now impacted in the chest by the attack. Having been hit by Flameman's attack, Discman remains motionless on the battle field as he is now logged out of the net.

(Discman logging out!)

The end of the battle buzzer now sounds as the arena spot light now shines on Flameman.

"Well folks, that sound means the end of the battle and Flameman is the victor!" Ribbita announces with excitement.

The stadium crowd now begins applauding and cheering as Flameman begins waving to the crowd.

"Well, that ends it for the battle of this hour!" Ribbita announces. "Be sure to catch the next exciting unlicensed net battle here in the arena at 6:35pm tonight Cyber World time! This is your news anchor, Ribbita, signing off!

The arena's projection screen now shuts off as the stadium crowd begins clearing from the seating sections and heading for the exit of the arena.

"That was the most exciting battle I've ever witnessed!" Roll speaks up with excitement as her and Megaman begins heading for the exit of the arena. "Especially at the end when Discman couldn't get out of the way of Flameman's attack."

"Well, that's what you'll see when there are unlicensed net ops and navi's in the arena without the proper supervision." Megaman replies as he and Roll now reach the exit of the arena and exits. "But that battle was pretty exciting."

"Yeah, that it was and I can't wait to see the next one at 6:35pm." Roll replies as she and Megaman now arrive on the main road of Cyber Link Avenue. "So, what do you want to do until then?"

"Let's head to the Cafe, my treat." Megaman replies as he turns to Roll. "Watching that battle made me a bit thirsty."

"Sure ok." Roll agrees as she turns to Megaman. "Watching a battle that intense can work up a good thirst."

"I can agree with you there." Megaman replies with a smile as he holds his arm out to Roll. "Allow me to escort you there."

"Of course." Roll replies with a giggle as she now intertwines her arm with Megaman's.

Both navi's now begins heading down Cyber Link Avenue, to the Cafe with their arms intertwined.

As the two continues making their way to the Cafe, Elecman, Wakkoman, and Torchman now teleports into a narrow dark alley of Internet City.

"Alright, we're here." Elecman speaks.

"Let's go get Megaman." Torchman quickly says as he turns towards the exit of the alley.

"We can't do that just yet." Elecman replies to Torchman as Torchman turns to him. "We have to plan this diversion out carefully and make sure that each of our moves count. I'm not trying to get chewed out by Count Zap again and when he said he'd disown me if I screwed up again, I'm pretty sure that wasn't just a threat."

"At least your net op didn't give you a lecture." Torchman speaks.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get one if this diversion doesn't go as planned." Elecman replies.

"So what are we going to do?" Wakkoman inquires to Elecman.

"I'll explain everything in a minute." Elecman replies, as he turns to Wakkoman. "But for now, we have to stay out of sight until it is time to make our move got it?"

Wakkoman and Elecman nods in agreement.

"Good." Elecman says as he develops an evil smile. "Now this is how everything is going to go and pay close attention."

Elecman, Wakkoman, and Torchman now begins heading deeper into the alley as Elecman begins explaining the plan.

Cafe

At the cafe, Megaman and Roll are seated at table 3 and are looking at the Virtu-menus, trying to decide what they are going to order.

"Ok, I've made my decision, I'll have the Cyber Mango." Roll speaks up as she presses the selection on the virtu-menu. The menu now disappears.

"And I'll have the Electric Blueberry Blast." Megaman says as he now presses his selection on the menu. His menu now disappears.

"Our orders will be ready in a minute." Megaman says to Roll with a smile. "You know Roll, I'm glad you asked me to come to Internet City today. For once I can have a day to relax instead of battling with standard type net navi's at the net arcade."

"My pleasure." Roll agrees, returning the smile. "I can't begin to imagine spending a day without you. You're great company."

"You are too." Megaman replies as his gaze now catches with Roll's.

Roll's gaze now catches with Megaman's as the two get locked into each other's gazes with the Cyber World fazing out around them. Megaman and Roll continues gazing at each other, unaware that their orders are now ready.

"Table 3, your orders are ready." The cashier announces to Megaman and Roll.

Megaman and Roll continues gazing at each other and are unaware that the cashier is calling out to them. Seeing that the two didn't hear him, the cahsier repeats his announcement.

"Table 3, your orders are ready." The cahsier repeats, this time ringing the bell next to the cash register. The sound of the bell breaks Megaman and Roll's concentration as Megaman now turns around behind him, to the counter.

"Your orders are ready." The cashier says to Megaman once more.

"Alright." Megaman replies as he turns back to Roll. "Be back in a minute."

Roll nods as Megaman now rises from the table and begins making his way over to the counter. With Megaman heading to the counter, Roll begins waiting for his return when suddnely, a blue armored net navi now arrives the table.

"So, what is a beautiful lady like you doing sitting here all by yourself?" The navi greets to Roll, startling her. Roll now turns to the Navi.

"Hi, you startled me." Roll greets to the navi with a smile as she begins trying to calm her nerves. "And actually, I'm not here alone, I'm here with someone."

"Well, it wasn't very nice of him to leave you here alone." The navi replies.

"He really didn't leave me here, he's over at the counter and will be back in a minute." Roll says to the navi with a smile as she points to the cafe counter. The navi looks over at the counter, but immediately turns back to Roll.

"So, are you currently seeing anyone?" The navi inquires to Roll.

"Not really." Roll politely answers as she turns back to the navi.

"Ok, so would it be ok if I took you to a movie later?" The navi inquires once more to Roll.

"I'm going to be busy all day, so I'm afraid not." Roll replies as she now turns her attention back to the cafe counter.

"Ok, how about tomorrow night?" The navi asks.

Roll is now becoming irritated by the navi's constant inquires, but is keeping herself calm despite of that.

"Listen." Roll begins as she now stands from sitting at the table and turns to the navi. "You seem like a really nice guy, but I'm not interested. Sorry."

Roll turns away and now begins heading over to the cafe counter, leaving the blue armored navi standing at the table.

Deep within the shadows, Elecman is catching an eyeful the scene in front of him and grins.

"I just found the perfect addition that will help aid us with this plan." Elecman speaks with an evil grin as he keeps his attention on the Cafe.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2 and I hope you all liked it. I am so sorry that this is late and is boring in anyway. I have been extremely busy, but do know that I am sorry. As usual, no flames please and if anything is confusing ,please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, please review and chapter 3 will be out when I get another moment.

Review please!


End file.
